


sacrificium

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Captivity, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Human Sacrifice, No Romance, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Torture, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: On a night of full moon when she turned twenty, they tied Reira who bear the sacrificial mark in the oldest oak tree in the forest. Here, the creature would come and retrieve the offering, a pact to never disturb the town.But she wanted to live even if she had to damn or torture another.
Relationships: Senzou/Reira
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	sacrificium

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little twisted and dark so I put M rating just in case xD  
> just me exploring my own characters~  
> xoxo

From generation to generation, a ritual was performed to save the town. Every generation, a boy would be born with a mark on his left shoulder, to be sacrificed to the creature who lived deep in the forest. _A monster._

This time, however — even after some thorough inspection, no boy in their town had the mark.

Unbeknownst to them, it was a girl. _Reira_. Her parents did anything to hide the truth, even though it meant to keep their daughter in the house her whole life. Her downfall began when a childhood friend caught a sight of the mark by accident and spread the word that Reira was _the marked one_.

On a night of full moon when she turned twenty, the townspeople began the ritual. They tied her in the oldest oak tree near a waterfall as the elders instructed them. To prevent her from escaping. Here, the creature would come and retrieve the offering, a pact to never disturb the town.

Reira was screaming but none of them cared — all they cared was the safety of the whole town, of themselves. Now she was all tied as their _sacrifice_ in the outer edge of the forest. Screaming and screaming, not from fear, but a fury of what they did to her. The ropes remain tight as it circled around her body and her arms, no matter how hard she struggled, it won’t loosen the knots.

Alone at last, her screams were drowned by the sound of the waterfall. The full moon was rising higher and higher, until she caught a shadowed figure approaching through the trees, heading straight to her.

“Don’t come near me!” Reira yelled defiantly, despite how helpless her situation was at this moment. “I won’t let you kill me!”

The mysterious shadow stalked closer and closer. Contrary to what she had been told, it was not a beast — a figure of a human, or was it? The tall figure was a handsome gentleman, pale skin, black eyes. “A girl..?” His deep voice filled with a slight confusion. Senzou approached her to inspect her sleeveless left shoulder in dreadful silence. The mark was there, sealing the girl’s fate.

Reira shook her head, fearful eyes stared up to him. “It must be a mistake, it shouldn’t be me. I suffered my whole life because of this.”

His intense gaze turned sympathetic and thoughtful. “For centuries, it had been males.. Only males..” He stood before her, quiet while circling the tree in graceful steps. “They should have offered another male even without a mark, not an innocent girl.”

“Release me.” Reira pleaded through gritted teeth with all the strength she could muster in her voice, hands clenched into fists. “I’ll do anything to live.”

His steps halted over the revelation of her words. Senzou returned to stand in front of her, grinning mischievously and his sharp fangs bared. Pale, creepy, deadly. “Did they ever tell you about the wish?”

“A wish?” Hope began to spark within her.

“I granted all the human sacrifice a last wish, only if I found it interesting.”

“You’ll give me a wish?”

He nodded, mouth returned to take the shape of a smirk, somehow seemed thrilled with their conversation. “You, of all people, surely deserve one. But I would not grant you freedom — you will remain with me. The townspeople won’t receive you back into their town.”

Reira was quiet for some time under his watchful eyes. He was right, they won’t welcome her back if it meant they had to live in fear. Another idea came to her in an impulse whether from fear, desperation or simply survival instinct.. “Find a replacement. I don’t want to die yet.” Her gaze was a burning _pyre_ , bright in the darkness of the night.

Senzou let out an amused laugh the moment his interest piqued. “A girl, and yet you are the most interesting one amongst all.” His pale fingers reached for the rope and stalked behind the tree, where the knot was. “You choose, dear.”

The mark had caused her to live in some sort of captivity and this was the first time she ever stepped outside, which ironically, to her own death. But no, she had to live even if she had to damned another.

Reira swallowed hard. _Anything to stay alive._

An amused smirk tugged on the corner of his lips as he released her from the tree and took her with him into his residence far inside the forest.

And she’d given him a name.

The day after, Reira had a good night's rest and was treated with a decent food and clothes before he brought her to a room, where her _replacement_ was tied in a chair, blindfolded, gagged.

Senzou ushered her farther into the room, spreading out his arm as if it was a theater _performance_ , “As you requested.”

Jaw clenched, she strode over to the boy who shared her secret with the whole town and doomed her as a human sacrifice.

“It won’t end here, however.” Senzou stood beside her, staring down at the boy while he offered a knife to her with a handsome smile. Almost threatening. “Hurt him. But do not kill him yet.”

Reira froze at his words, her heart stopped beating in shock for a second. “..I have to hurt him?”

“Either you or him.” As nonchalant as ever, he took her hand and shoved the hilt of the knife to the open palm and murmured encouragingly. A gentle murmur that was full of deadly intent. “He’s yours, show me how much you wanted to live.”

Having no choice left, her trembling fingers held the knife in a deadly grip while striding close to her childhood friend. Stabbing the knife through his left hand until the boy screamed, muffled behind his gag. _He’s not a friend, a friend would never betray me._ And something inside her had snapped. Reira twisted the knife, gritting her teeth as her rage flared. “That’s for telling them about my mark.”

The boy tried to speak through the gag, perhaps to beg for his life but she disregarded it. He could only try to jerk away, the restraints kept him in that chair nonetheless. Then she yanked the knife out of his hand as blood dripped from the edge. 

“Make him scream and regret what he’d done.” Senzou purposely fueled her anger for his own amusement.

Reira dragged the tip of the knife upward, along his arm, cutting his skin. “I could’ve been safe, living my life, if you kept quiet, but— “ A twisted part of her was relishing on hurting the one who doomed her fate. A childhood friend who she shared laughter with, and many other memories, the one she trusted. “You told them even after I begged you not to.”

And this same childhood friend had betrayed her. 

The knife sliced his skin, blood seeped through and she stopped over his left shoulder, the same place where she had the mark. “This is for betraying me.” The sharp tip dug into his shoulder and his muffled scream ringing loud in her ears, shaking violently in the chair.

Reira _smiled_.

Rage had blinded her innocent heart, darkness began to seep in as the knife drew blood.

Senzou laughed wickedly, sitting upon a couch with chin on his hands and a calculating gaze. “We will have so much fun together, sweetheart.” 

_This girl would be perfect as a vampire — and deadly_ , he thought to himself.

His eyes remained on the girl with the mark on her shoulder.

Perhaps she was born not to die, but to live for eternity.


End file.
